


Lettre de l'enchanteur

by Dinadette



Category: Plus belle la vie (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Murder-Suicide, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Presumed Dead, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Un mystérieux document a été retrouvé au Mistral... Un adieu, une confession. Spoilers pour tout l'arc de l'enchanteur.





	Lettre de l'enchanteur

Le commissariat du Mistral était suffisamment occupé quand ils reçurent un coup de fil d’un habitant de l’immeuble de Blanche Marci. Une lettre avait été trouvée, et bien qu’il fût possible qu’elle soit fausse, quelque chose dans son ton sonnait atrocement vrai…

 

 

_Je vais bientôt être arrêté. Il ne me reste qu’un espoir, une fuite vers on ne sait où, on ne sait quand, avec Blanche et Noé comme compagnons et otages. Ils pensent à un détraqué sexuel, je le sais. C’est plus facile à juger, plus facile à cataloguer, et ça titille aussi. Le grand blond du commissariat, lui je sais qu’il a quelque chose à cacher de ce côté-là. Peut-être qu’il frappe les femmes au lit, ou qu’il aime pointer son arme sur elles. En tout cas moi, je ne vois rien de sexuel dans mes victimes – ou celles de l’enchanteur, car je ne suis pas seulement lui et il n’est pas seulement moi, mais aussi mon frère._

_Ces femmes, ce sont des images de ma mère. Elégantes, parées, mais pas sexualisées. Et s’il est vrai qu’elles ont souvent un genre similaire, c’est parce que c’est tout ce que je me rappelle de ma mère. Une fois. Une seule fois, j’ai failli déraper. Johanna. Elle avait quelque chose de la douceur de Blanche, qui me rappelle infiniment ma mère adoptive, celle qui n’a pas pu me sauver dans la vie mais qui cette fois ne me quitterait pas dans la mort._

_Johanna était comme une Blanche jeune, avec une fougue et un culot que sa mère n’aurait jamais. Peut-être tient-elle de Wanda, l’aïeule dont Blanche m’a parlé mi-figue mi-raisin. Je sens que quelque chose aurait pu être possible entre nous, sans Blanche, sans son mari que pourtant j’apprécie. Elle a d’ailleurs choisi un homme pas si différent de moi, seulement une vie privilégiée ne l’a pas envoyé valdinguer le long des récifs tranchants… et ne l’a pas aiguisé et affuté comme un instrument de chirurgien, prêt à frapper._

_Je ne suis pas facile à séduire, et j’ai rembarré maintes internes fascinées par le grand chirurgien. Mais si Johanna avait été sincère ce soir-là, sur le roof top, je crois que les choses auraient pu dégénérer… Et bien que ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire, il est sans doute plus sage de ne pas avoir goûté à ce type de fruit défendu. Plus sage aussi de ne pas l’avoir tuée pour la posséder toujours, car j’aurais surement commis des erreurs de débutant._

_Une fois sur la route, Blanche n’aura pas d’autre choix que de me suivre. Vers une nouvelle vie, ou vers la mort. On m’a pris mon père, ma mère, mon frère que j’ai retrouvé plus tard sous un autre nom, mais elle sera mienne pour toujours._

_Nicolas Berger._

**Author's Note:**

> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
